


Kara Danvers Is My Hero (Supercorp Drabbles)

by OmniscientOmnivore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fill, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientOmnivore/pseuds/OmniscientOmnivore
Summary: A collection of drabbles and minifics.My first time writing fanfic. I have ideas for the first few chapters but I'll probably be taking some prompts from the comments for future ones.





	1. Meme Responsibly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post.  
> https://luthoring.tumblr.com/post/164381397404/kara-sending-lena-a-send-nudes-joke-and-talking
> 
> Feel free to correct my shit grammar in the comments.

Lena is sitting at her desk reading over the latest reports and contracts from L-Corp this week when her phone dings. She sighs and leans back in her chair, rubbing her temples lightly.

_I needed a break anyway. Maybe I should tell Kara I “accidentally” ordered too much takeout for my lunch again so she’ll come have lunch with me. Not that she’d need an excuse anyway._

She grabs her phone and checks her new message from none other than Kara. Strangely, it is nothing more than a link. Lena trusts that Kara would never send her any malicious links and even if she somehow had, Lena is still the CEO of a multibillion dollar tech company. She has plenty of security in place.

 **Kara:** [goo.gl/DQDkcp](goo.gl/DQDkcp)

Lena watches the vine repeat a few times with a blank stare.

_Is she trying to tell me something? Is she serious about this? I should say something first, right?_

Lena contemplates for a few seconds before deciding to throw caution to the wind because they had been dancing around each other long enough. There were more than enough hugs that lasted just a little too long and a few too many times being caught staring for them to be “just friends.”

Lena opens her phone’s file browser, finds the set of photos she’s looking for, and attaches them to her reply. She takes a deep breath, says a silent prayer to who or whatever would listen her, and hits send and a few seconds later she gets another message.

 **Kara:** Something to make you laugh and brighten your day! :) :) :) :)

 **Kara:** Oops! Forgot to hit send! Silly me!

_Fuck._

* * *

 

Kara is sitting on the edge of the roof of the CatCo building eating her lunch and browsing various social media. She had just found a vine of someone spilling a box of Lego and in the mess, some of the Lego spell out “SEND NUDES.” Now she was down the rabbit hole because this had linked to lots of other videos with a similar premise and though she was confused about the message of them she thought they were funny and creative in the ways they went about delivering it. Her favorite was one of a man spilling dog food (though she was disappointed she didn’t get to see the dog) so she decided to send it to Lena.

She had taken to sending things to Lena that she thought were cute or funny while they were at work because _Lena works too hard and she needs someone to rescue her with a good meme or a cute picture of a dog every now and then to make her smile._

She texts Lena the link to the video and types out the message ”Something to make you laugh and brighten your day” (with 4 smiling emojis) along with it then goes back to her browsing.

A few minutes later, just as she is getting up to go back into work and deal with Snapper, her phone dings and she is confused to see that Lena has replied. Lena usually doesn’t reply when it isn’t necessary while she is at work. She goes to open the message and realizes she never hit send on the message that she had typed out to go with the link so she hits send and sends a second apology message for forgetting the first one then reads Lena’s reply.

 **Lena:** ;) [10 images]

Kara huffs a small laugh when she sees the winky face and opens the attachment with curiosity. She nearly drops her phone off of the building when the images load and she sees 10 images, all of Lena, in various states of undress. They were all obviously shot on the same night in what Kara can only assume is Lena’s bedroom. She must have put some work into them because they tell sort of a story with Lena beginning in front of a full length mirror in black lacy lingerie and end with her on her bed no longer in said lingerie with her sheets loosely draped over her, hair tousled, looking directly into the camera, and biting her lower lip.

Kara sits there staring, slack jawed at the pictures for almost a minute when her phone rings and another picture of Lena pops up. It’s Lena’s caller ID picture. Oh. Lena is calling her.

OH. LENA IS CALLING HER.

She quickly hits accept and stammers out a nervous greeting.

“Um.. Lena! Hi.. Uh.. How are you?”

* * *

 

 

_Fuck._

_Fucking Fuck._

Lena is freaking out.

Kara hadn’t been serious and it was just a stupid meme and now she was going to lose Kara because she just sent her best friend nudes and this was quite possibly the worst idea she’s ever had.

_I have to call her. I have to explain to her that it was a mistake and maybe beg her to still be my friend because it’s okay if you don’t feel that way about me, I just need you to still be my friend._

Lena picks up her phone from where it fell on the floor from the force of her shooting up from her desk to pace the room and calls Kara. Kara doesn’t answer in the first 3 or 4 rings like she usually does and Lena starts to panic even more because, _what if she doesn’t even want to talk me anymore?_ She finally does answer though and she sounds… nervous?

“Um.. Lena! Hi.. Uh.. How are you?”

“Kara. I need you to forget everything you just saw and possibly destroy your phone and everything on it. I’ll buy you a new one.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry I sent you that. It was totally inappropriate and you probably don’t even like women and I don’t know what the hell I was thinking. I’m sorry Kara. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. Im so -”

“Lena.”

“- sorry. Please forgive -”

“Lena!”

“...”

“It’s okay Lena.”

“What?”

“I said it’s okay. I’m not mad at you or anything. I will forget it and get rid of them if that’s what you really want but it’s really okay. Besides, I.. uh.. I actually.. Ikindalikethemalot.”

“What? Kara, you’re mumbling.”

“I said that.. I kinda like them. Alot.”

“Oh. Well then.”

“Yeah..”

“I suppose that you can keep them then. How about we discuss this more tonight? Say, over dinner?”

“I’d like that.”

“Very well then Ms. Danvers. It’s a date.”

“Yeah. A date.”


	2. The Dangers of Fake Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this.  
> http://momentary-ecstasy.tumblr.com/post/164526629864/what-happens-when-lena-and-kara-are-having-a
> 
> Feel free to correct my shit grammar in the comments.

Thursdays at Kara’s apartment is Kara and Lena’s weekly Girls Night. Lena comes over after work with all the food she can carry and she and Kara sit on the couch and eat, tell stories about their day, and watch movies. 

Tonight is Thursday and they are halfway through their second movie after having finished about 10 pounds of Chinese takeout. Lena is curled into Kara’s side with a blanket around both of them. Kara leans her head down onto the top of Lena’s and squeezes her for a second when she hears her yawn. When she looks back up at the TV, she realizes that she can’t see anything out of her right lens because she must have smushed her glasses against her own face when she leaned against Lena and smudged up the whole lens.

Normally, Kara would just abandon her glasses or clean them quickly but Lena is here and Lena doesn’t know about the other side of Kara. Kara really doesn't want Lena to see her without her glasses but Lilo & Stitch is almost to her favorite part of the movie and Kara also really wants to see it so she decides to risk it.

Kara turns away from Lena and takes off her glasses and goes to wipe them off on her shirt. The movement catches Lena’s attention and when she sees Kara wiping off her glasses on her shirt she sits up. 

“Wait Kara. I have a cleaning cloth right here in my bag. Let me get that for you.” Lena says as she quickly reaches over and snatches them out of Kara’s hand. It catches Kara so off guard that she doesn’t even offer any resistance. Once Lena has her glasses she furrows her brow slightly in confusion. “Wow these are heavy. What are they made of? Lead?” She asks with a slight laugh as she leans over to retrieve the cloth out of her bag on the floor. 

Lena wipes the glasses clean and begins to hand them back to Kara when she has an idea. 

“I wear glasses sometimes too. I wonder if we have the same prescription. Let’s see how blind you really are.” She says as she slides them on her face. Kara, who at this point is nearly sweating with nerves and still hasn’t turned to look at Lena, is about to object when she finally turns to look at her. Her words die in her throat as she takes in Lena’s face, inches from her own and drawn in confusion.  _ Oh Rao, she looks so good in glasses  _ is the only thing the Kara can come up with.

“Kara… Do you wear fake glasses?”

Kara’s brain goes into overdrive trying to find a reasonable excuse for her to be wearing fake glasses but then screeches to a halt when she notices Lena’s face has shifted from a look of confusion to something like dawning realization. She nearly has a heart attack when Lena reaches for her face with one hand but then continues past her face and gently pulls her hairband out of her ponytail, letting her hair fall around her shoulders.Lena lets out a small gasp then groans, turning away from Kara and burying her face in her hands.

“Um. Suprise!” Kara exclaims weakly then realizes that Lena still hasn’t reacted more or looked at her again and quickly starts apologizing profusely. She’s halfway through an explanation that it was not at all about her not trusting Lena because she is so much more than her last name and she has more than earned Kara’s trust when Lena speaks up.

“Kara stop.”

Kara immediately stops her pacing and looks over at Lena. She still has her face resting in one hand but she is looking up at Kara with a small smirk. 

“Come sit back down.” Lena pats the spot Kara recently vacated and just seeing Lena’s small smile has put some of Kara’s nerves at ease so she immediately rejoins her on the couch.

“You aren’t mad at me?” Kara asks nervously.

“Of course not. I’ve had my suspicions for a while but I could never find any concrete evidence… until now.” Lena sits up and faces Kara again, taking both her hands in her own. “This also certainly solves another dilemma of mine.” She says with one of her signature smirks.

“What dilemma?” Kara asks, now genuinely curious.

“Well, I no longer have to decide which of my two crushes to pursue because it turns out they are actually the same person.” Lena explains with a wink that Kara is sure if she were still standing would have made her knees give out.

“Oh!” Kara exclaims, “That’s um.. That’s good. Yeah. That’s definitely good because I also have a crush on you. Wait. You were talking about me right?” Before Kara can panic again Lena cuts off her train of thought.

“Yes Kara. I was talking about you.”

“Good.” 

 

The next morning Alex wakes up to a text from Kara.

**KARA:** So. Two birds, one stone. You, Maggie, Lena and I are going on a double date next week and I’m going to need you to bring an NDA. Love you! xo

Alex sighs and rolls over in bed to show Maggie the text. 

“Wake up Sawyer. Looks like I owe you twenty bucks.”


	3. A Little Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on this.  
> https://lenaluthorsgooglesearches.tumblr.com/post/165810292554/nerdaday-lena-running-around-in-karas-cape-and
> 
> Feel free to correct my shit grammar in the comments.

Lena Luthor didn’t have the best childhood. Growing up in the Luthor household was oppressive to say the least. She was taught to be cold and ruthless and never got to be a “normal” kid who played outside or had lots of toys. That is probably why now, in her adult life, she makes her own science-y toys to play with in her lab and sometimes when she’s the only one left in L-Corp after working late into the night that she pulls out some of the kid’s science kits she likes to give out at the children’s hospital that she kept for herself. Of course, she would never let anyone see that side of her. She still had to be a Luthor. In truth, Lena had a pretty active imagination despite her upbringing and dating the puppy and very large child that is Kara Danvers for the last few months has been bringing out more and more of it.

Today, Lena is at Kara’s apartment because Kara is also supposed to be here resting after having blown out her powers the previous day saving a rather large and fast spaceship that had drifted into Earth’s gravitational pull from crashing into the ocean and Lena took the day off to take care of her. Kara is not here though because she got a call from James asking her to come into CatCo to do a last minute interview when the reporter who had been scheduled to do it called in sick. After Kara left this morning with multiple reassurances of “I’m not in any more danger than a normal human, Lena” and “Kara Danvers doesn’t have enemies” Lena is sitting on Kara’s couch watching Netflix when she gets an idea.

Kara left without putting on her super suit because she couldn’t even use it today if she wanted to. Lena loves how Kara looks in her suit and some part of her has always wondered if she would look just as good in it as Kara. _I wouldn’t be a good scientist if I didn’t test my hypotheses_ she thinks as she gets up to retrieve the suit from it’s hiding place in Kara’s closet.

The suit doesn’t quite hug Lena’s body like it does Kara’s. The boots are a size too big. The arms a tad too long. The chest is tight around her more ample bust. Lena still loves it. She giggles excitedly and twirls around in front of the mirror, the cape billowing around behind her. The cape just might be Lena’s favorite part of the suit. It flows so freely behind her and ripples slightly when she walks around. She thinks about all the times she has flown with Kara and wonders what it would be like to fly by herself. She imagines flying out over the ocean and skimming her hand along the surface. She imagines flying up through the clouds and looking out over the tops of them, unimpeded by a plane window. She imagines weaving through the buildings of National City, making tight turns and soaring above the traffic. She realizes that she has begun animatedly running around Kara’s apartment, flapping Kara’s cape around and making whooshing noises as she rounds the couch for the third time.

Just then, the door to Kara’s apartment opens and Lena freezes. She is directly in front of the door which is perfectly in Kara’s view as she looks up from her phone.

“Lena! I’m ba-”

“Uh.. Hi Kara. I can explain.” Lena blushes.

Kara lets out a slight chuckle and adjusts her glasses with one hand as she walks over to Lena. “You know, if you wanted to wear my suit, all you had to do was ask.”

“I’m sorry. I should have asked.” Lena says, still blushing.

“It’s fine babe,” Kara coos as she takes both Lena’s hands in hers. She leans down to Lena’s ear with a conspiratorial smirk and whispers, ”I think you look even better in it than I do.”

Lena scoffs and slaps at Kara’s shoulder. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that your legs in that skirt and those boots are driving me crazy.” Kara says with a wink. She turns away from Lena and starts walking across the living room before turning back to her with a dramatic sigh and a hand on her chest. “Oh, what am I, a helpless damsel with no superpowers, to do when this evil villain steals me away?” She looks Lena in the eye. “Oh Supergirl! Have you come to rescue me?”

Lena catches on quickly and adopts her signature smirk and imitates Kara’s Supergirl pose with her chest out and her hands on her hips. Kara has to admit, she might pull it off better than her. “Yes ma’am. I am.” Lena announces and crosses the room to Kara. She lifts Kara up bridal style with only slight difficulty and Kara locks her arms around Lena’s neck. “Let’s get you out of here.” Kara giggles and Lena brings her to the bedroom. She flops both of them down onto the bed earning a small “oof” and another giggle from Kara then crawls on top of her. Kara reaches up and places both her hands just behind Lena’s ears and pulls her in for a deep kiss. When they break apart a few seconds later, Kara slides a hand down to Lena’s chest and traces over the embossed crest of House El. She looks up at Lena with utter sincerity in her eyes. “My hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor deserved better okay?
> 
> PS: they totally banged after this and Kara got Winn to make Lena her own supergirl suit.


	4. Thirst™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://supercorpheadcanoncenter.tumblr.com/post/159574059030/7

**Knock Knock Knock**

It’s 7am on a Sunday and logically Lena knows that the reason Kara hasn’t answered her texts this morning is because Kara got a little more than tipsy last night at game night and she is definitely still sleeping. She really wants to take Kara to the new art exhibit opening today and she had forgotten to ask last night. She knows someone who can get them in early before it opens officially the offer doesn’t really apply if they don’t get there before it opens in a few hours so, here she is, at 7am on a Sunday knocking on Kara’s apartment door.

It takes about 10 minutes and a few harder than necessary knocks but Kara eventually answers the door very obviously having just woken up. The door swings open and Lena sees her rubbing her eye with her knuckles, hair disheveled. When Lena’s eyes keep traveling down to take in the glorious sight that is sleepy Kara Danvers, but she only makes it about halfway before her mouth goes dry and she starts having trouble breathing. Kara is wearing a ratty old crop top and below it she has the most chiseled, attractive set of abs she has ever laid eyes on. Yes, Kara - the pastel wearing, crying over puppies, human food disposal - Kara is built like a greek god. After about 30 seconds of openly staring at her stomach Lena has to tear her eyes away because she realizes that Kara has been trying to talk to her.

“Lena? What are you doing here? What time is it?” Kara asks as she attempts to smooth out her hair with her fingers.

Lena is in sort of a state of shock as she replies, “Uh. Hi Kara. It’s 7. Can I come in?” Her eyes keep flicking down to Kara’s abs every few seconds as if to make sure they haven’t disappeared.

“Of course.” Kara answers with a smile as she opens the door fully and steps aside to let Lena in. “Coffee?” She asks as she makes her way around the kitchen island past Lena.

“Sure. Thanks.” Lena just sits on a stool across the island from Kara and sets her purse on the counter. From here she gets a good look at Kara’s lower back muscles which are also pretty impressive but then Kara finishes turning on the coffee maker and turns back around to Lena and Lena is met with another eyeful of her newest obsession. 

“So, what can I do for you Lena?” Kara asks as she turns around.

Lena is so entranced that instead of actually replying to Kara she just reverently whispers “ _ Abs _ .” Kara hears her and finally notices that Lena is looking at her stomach and not her face. 

“Oh! You didn’t know i had abs? Aren’t they so cool?” Kara says as she pokes them and smiles, “Hey, want to feel them?”

That’s enough to break Lena out of her reverie and she only has time to reply with a weak “What?” before Kara has rounded the island has taken Lena’s had and placed it against her stomach. Lena has never had an out-of-body experience before but she’s fairly sure she’s having one now. She feels like she must have died and gone to heaven. Kara’s abs are against her hand and they are rock hard. She can feel them moving with every word Kara says as she talks animatedly about her workout regimen. She can also feel her own body reacting as a dark blush creeps up her neck and on her cheeks and a very distinct heat rising in her core that she has been trying to ignore since the door opened. 

Lena closes her eyes and takes a moment to collect herself. “I.. wanted to invite you to the new ab- art… art exhibit that’s opening today at the National City Museum.I forgot to ask last night and I can get us in early but we’d have to leave soon.” Kara doesn’t seem to notice her slip-up and smiles brightly at her. 

“Of course! I’d love to go! Can we go get some breakfast after? I’m starving.”

“S-sure. Can you just…?” Lena wiggles her hand slightly and Kara looks down and finally seems to notice that she is still holding Lena’s hand against her stomach. 

“Oh! Sorry.” Kara releases Lena’s hand and Lena already misses the contact. “I’m just going to hop in the shower and change then we can leave, okay?”

“Yes. You.. go do that.” Lena sighs. Kara gives her a quick hug and practically skips off to her bathroom. Lena takes a deep breath and moves to go sit on the couch. She flops down onto it and rubs her temples. Today is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I'm least confident in. Let me know what you think.  
> I was an art student for 4 years. Hit me with that critique.


End file.
